


Weaknesses

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another boring day at the Big Donut for Sadie, with Lars out sick. That is, until Amethyst comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaknesses

Another boring day at the boring Big Donut, spent staring at the counter or the door, hoping for someone to come in and buy something. Sadie sighed, resting her head in her hands as she waited. Lars had taken the day off to go to the doctor, and she was grateful for the break. Though she found him endearing, he could be such a problem sometimes. Without him in the store, she could at least focus on work. Or, she would, if there was anything to do.

Just as she was beginning to lament on the lack of anything to do, she heard the door open and glanced up to notice her loving and adoring girlfriend entering the shop. A smile spread her cheeks as Amethyst sauntered over to the counter, looking around the shop as if contemplating buying something. She might have been for all Sadie knew, as she had a habit of coming in to get something to eat from time to time.

“Hey babe,” Amethyst said simply, leaning against the counter. Sadie gave a nervous grin, giddy with excitement that was quick to replace her boredom. Her immortal girlfriend was simply too much, and her presence was just enough to having her giddy and happy in seconds.

“Hey Amethyst.”

“What? Is that all I get? A hey Amethyst? I could get that from half the town! Can’t I get a kiss? I did walk all the way here just to see you.”

“That’s bull. You came here to get a donut and you know it.”

“That’s not true!”

“A dozen donuts then.”

She didn’t get a verbal response, just arms crossing over the other’s chest.

“My thoughts exactly. All for you, right?” Amethyst looked away then, trying to hide how hurt she was and drawing away from the counter when Sadie went to lean against it. She felt as if something was off, worried for her partner. “What?”

“I… Nothing. Just…” She furrowed her brows in an attempt to hide her emotions, waving a hand through the air. Sadie felt her heart break at that, leaning further over the counter. “The donuts.”

“Amethyst, look at me.” Her hair fell in her eyes, but the gem didn’t look at her like she commanded. So she repeated it, sharper and a little harsher. “Amethyst. Look at me, now.”

That got her to look, but her expression read once of someone who felt weak and small, as if a weak link. Her hair was covering most her eyes, and she made a half hearted attempt to blow it away, but it fell back into her face almost instantly. Deciding it was worth it to leave the counter, she made her way from her perch over to Amethyst. When she went to tuck the hair away from her face, the immortal gem drew away as if afraid she’d hit her.

“Just… Give me the donuts,” she murmured, arms folded over her chest. Her heart aching, Sadie pulled her closer slowly. The other tried to pull away but slowly relented and melted into the embrace when the human’s arms wrapped around her.

“No. You know I was just playing with you, right? I love you, and I don’t think any less of you because you like to eat. I’m not really one to talk, ya know.” The other slowly glanced at her from under her hair, allowing Sadie to move it away when she reached to do so. Knowing her girlfriend, something else was bugging her rather than their playful banter. “Tell me what happened.”

“I… I messed up on the mission. I almost… Steven could have got hurt, and it would’ve been my fault… Pearl yelled at me, and I yelled back… Garnet gave me the same look as she always does…” She paused for a moment before burying her head against Sadie’s shoulder, arms finally wrapping around her to recuperate the hug. “I’m not a burden… Am I? You care about me, right?”

“Of course I do! The other gems do too, I know it.” Sadie sighed, rubbing calming circles on the purple gem’s back. Before too long, an affectionate purr slipped from the cat-like girl she so loved. “There we are… Come on now, I’ll get you your donuts and we can sit and chat for a little bit, alright?”

There was a weak nod against her shoulder, and Sadie could have almost sworn she felt tears against the company’s shirt.


End file.
